wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Corvus Corax
thumb|314x314pxCorvus Corax - '''Patriarcha Kruczej Gwardii, 'znaleziony na księżycu planety Kiavahr - Lycaeus'ie (później nazwanym Deliverance). Znany także jako: Wybawca, Lord cieni, Wyzwoliciel. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o dzieciństwie Coraxa. Legendy mówią o bladoskórym dziecku lądującym na robotniczym księżycu Lycaeusie (później Deliverance) będącym satelitą wysoko rozwiniętej planety KiavarhKiavahr . Księżyc zamieszkiwali zesłańcy z Kiavahru, którzy wydobywać mieli bogate surowce mineralne księżyca. Ich praca była mordercza, a wielu z nich umierało w kopalniach. Pracę robotników nadzorowali świetnie uzbrojeni nadzorcy z wieży która górowała nad kolonią. Mieszkanie na planecie było praktycznie wyrokiem śmierci. Nie jest pewne w jakich okolicznościach znaleziono małego Coraxa. Jest o tym wydarzeniu wiele legend. Jedna z nich mówi o bladoskórym dziecku wychodzącym bez śladów z zgliszczy budowli w którą uderzyła kometa. Jeszcze inna opowiada o starożytnym wojowniku który oddaje małego patriarchę górnikom z nakazem strzeżenia go. Po jego odnalezieniu miejscowa ludność przygarnęła patriarchę nadając mu imię Corax, co w ich języku oznacza wyzwoliciel. Odnalezienie Coraxa zostało ukryte przed nadzorcami, w rezultacie czego wychowywał się on wraz z innymi dziećmi mieszkańców Lycaeusa. Widząc nadnaturalne zdolności i szybkie dorastanie młodzieńca mieszkańcy księżyca zaczęli uważać go za mesjasza zesłanego przez bogów. Corax był uczony walk miejskich, sabotażu i dywersji. Patriarcha uczył się chętnie i szybko. Od początku pojawienia się na Księżycu Corax przygotowywany był do misji wyzwolenia Lycaeusa. Patriarcha zdeponował duży arsenał prymitywnego uzbrojenia we wszystkich istotnych kompleksach, a z robotników utworzył oddziały szturmowe. Dowódcy tych oddziałów byli wyszkoleni osobiście przez Coraxa. W międzyczasie patriarcha rozpoczął wojnę psychologiczną z garnizonem. Organizował on zasadzki na strażników i krótkotrwałe powstania oby obniżyć morale nadzorców. W odpowiedniej chwili Corax poprowadził do boju wszystkie oddziały. Oddziały uzbrojone w palniki laserowe niszczyły łączność siejąc zamęt w dowództwie garnizonu. W tym samym czasie patriarcha wraz z najbardziej doświadczonymi ludźmi zajął wieżę która była dowództwem garnizonu, zdobywając ją w jedną noc. Władcy Kiavahru zaniepokojeni rewolucją wysłali korpus pacyfikacyjny na księżyc, lecz Corax i jego oddziały szybko pokonały wroga. Patriarcha zwyciężył, a osłabiony kryzysem Kiavarh pogrążył się w wojnie domowej. Uroczystości na Lycaeusie trwały długo i podczas nich księżyc został przechrzczony na Deliverance. „XIX” – Wspomnienia Corax’a Odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią, jednym z pierwszych wspomnień Corax’a była ciemność, rozpraszana przez nikle wiązki syntetycznego światła. Mały Primarcha nie wiedział, w jaki sposób znalazł się w ciemnej, wilgotnej kawernie gdzieś pośrodku niczego. Otaczał go lód i skały a grawitacja w miejscu jego pobytu była zbliżona do terrańskiej, i podobnie jak powietrze którym oddychał była wytworzona syntetycznie. Primarcha zdał sobie sprawę, iż wie to wszytko, pomimo faktu, iż nikt nigdy nie przekazał mu wiedzy na owe tematy. Do uszu Corax’a dotarły w końcu dźwięki wydawane przez maszyny górnicze, a także przytłumione głosy ludzi którzy operowali wiertłami laserowymi. Corax nie wiedział dlaczego, lecz potrafił zrozumieć mowę którą posługiwali się górnicy, znajomość ludzkiej mowy była dla niego czymś instynktownym, wiedzą którą posiadał od zawsze(jak sam stwierdził potrafił porozumiewać się płynnie w 7641 językach i dialektach którymi ludzkość posługiwała się w Starym Imperium) Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy pierwsze wiertła przebiły się przez lodowo-kamienną ścianę odgradzającą Primarchę od pracujących ludzi. Oczom górników ukazała się postać nagiego dziecka o kredowo białej skórze i czarnych jak antracyt, pozbawionych białek oczach., włosy chłopca miały tą samą smoliście czarną barwę co jego spojrzenie. Robotnicy stanęli jak wryci na widok ów niecodziennego znaleziska, wówczas to Corax miał okazję bliżej przyjrzeć się ludziom którzy go odnaleźli. W grupce górników było dziesięć dorosłych osób, trzy kobiety i siedmiu mężczyzn, wszyscy odziani byli w matowo błękitne, przybrudzone pyłem, kombinezony robocze. Corax nie był wstanie określić dokładnego wieku przybyszy, gdyż twarze i sylwetki nieznajomych nosiły na sobie ślady wycieńczenia spowodowanego niedożywieniem i ciężką pracą w ciężkich warunkach. Zza nóg jednej z kobiet wyłoniła się jeszcze jedna niewielka postać. Dziewczynka miała długie zmierzwione blond włosy, z pod których pukli wyłaniała się wąska twarz, dziewczynka spoglądała na Coraxa parą swych jasno błękitnych oczu. Wyglądała na bardzo kruchą i delikatną istotę, skóra na twarzy dziewczynki miała niezdrowy blady odcień. Podobnie jak jej opiekunka, błękitnooka dziewczynka była cała umorusana od kurzu i pyłu. Górnicy spoglądali na chłopca w milczeniu nie kryjąc na swych twarzach grymasu zdziwienia i niedowierzania jakie wywołało u nich odkrycie chłopca. Dopiero po chwil i zza pleców robotników wyłoniła się kolejna postać. Nowo przybyły mężczyzna był zdecydowanie lepiej zbudowany i odżywiony od otaczających go robotników. Nosił na sobie mundur i hełm w ciemno błękitnych barwach, a w dłoni ściskał gruby bicz. Z początku nowo przybyły jegomość krzyczał i rozdawał szturchańce każdemu górnikowi który znalazł się na jego drodze, domagając się wyjaśnień czemu robotnicy przerwali prace. Corax’owi nie umknął uwadze, fakt, iż nadzorca rozpościerał wokół swej sylwetki aurę fałszywego autorytetu i władzy. Agresywnie zachowujący się osobnik stanął jak wryty, gdy ujrzał postać Corax’a. Wówczas wśród górników rozgorzała wrzawa, jeden pracownik przekrzykiwał drugiego, lub skandował jakieś słowa w wizjer nadzorcy tak, iż właściwie nie wiadomo było o co chodziło górnikom. W końcu strażnik postanowił siłą zapanować nad zbuntowaną grupką robotników, w wyniku przepychanki błękitnooka dziewczynka która siedziała na burcie wózka górniczego, spadła na kamienną posadzki zaczęła się czołgać w kierunku Corax’a. Rozeźlony tym widokiem nadzorca schwycił dziecko za włosy i powlókł je w swym kierunku. Corax’owi od początku nie spodobał się dzierżący bicz osobnik. Czarę niechęci i goryczy przelał krzyk dziewczynki którą skrzywdził nowo przybyły. Mały Primarcha ruszył przed siebie, tłum robotników cofnął się na ten widok, na swym miejscu pozostał jedynie rozeźlony strażnik, który na widok zbliżającego się w jego kierunku nagiego chłopca, odepchnął od siebie zmaltretowaną dziewczynkę i ruszył w kierunku chłopca z zamiarem pochwycenia go. Mimo swych skromnych gabarytów, Corax bez większego wysiłku zdołał umknąć przed chwytem nadzorcy. Instynktownie Primarcha schwycił strażnika za nadgarstek, po czym bez żadnego wysiłku wyłamał mężczyźnie dłoń ze stawu. Ryczący z bólu i wściekłości strażnik próbował jeszcze uderzyć Corax’a za pomocą bicza, jednak Primarcha schwycił końcówkę bata a następnie szarpnął za niego z całych swych sił, w wyniku czego nadzorca upadł na twarz tuż przed stopami chłopca. Podczas całego przebiegu zdarzenia, Corax bacznie obserwował reakcje na twarzach i w spojrzeniach górników którzy obserwowali w milczeniu cale zajście. Na obliczach robotników malowała się mieszanka zarówno strachu jak i nadziei, błękitnooka dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do Corax’a, pomimo tego, iż po jej twarzy spływały perliste łzy. Wówczas Corax doszedł do wniosku, iż chciałby w jakiś sposób sprawiłby była szczęśliwa, chciał dać jej coś na znak, iż wszystko będzie dobrze. Dziewczynka jako pierwsza przełamała milczenie, zapytała się chłopca – Jak ma na Imię – Sama zaś przedstawiła się jako Nasturi. Nasturi Ephrenia. W tej samej chwili Corax chwycił za głowę strażnika, po czym jednym potężnym szarpnięciem oderwał ją od ciała nadzorcy. Wówczas to dostrzegł, czemu swoim widokiem prawił górników w osłupienie. W odbiciu wizjera Hełmu Corax ujrzał bowiem sylwetkę nagiego chłopca o kredowo białej skórze oraz czarnych włosach i oczach, oczach czarniejszych od nocy. Chłopiec mógł być co najwyżej w wieku dziewczynki która przedstawiła mu się jako Nasturi Ephrenia. "''Jak się nazywasz?" Rozbrzmiało w umyśle małego Primarchy pytanie dziewczynki. Przez chwilę chłopiec szukał w swym umyśle możliwie najbardziej poprawnej odpowiedzi na ów pytanie. XIX odparł w końcu, chłopiec, iż jest numerem XIX. Wielka Krucjata Imperator przybył na Deliverance gdy, siły Corax’a zdołały już oswobodzić księżycową kolonię górniczą z pod jarzma kiavarh’skich Tech-gildii. Wyzwolicielowi pozostało bowiem jeszcze trudniejsze zadanie, niż wyzwolenie swego przybranego domu z pod okupacji, a mianowicie rozprawienia się z armiami należącymi do arystokratycznych rodów rządzących Kiavarhem na ich własnej ziemi. Rozmowy Corax’a i Imperatora trwały cały dzień i całą noc, ale brak szczegółów na ich temat. Wiadomo, jednak iż Corax zobowiązał się do przyjęcia dowództwa nad Legionem Kruczej Gwardii dopiero z chwilą w której zdoła obalić rządzących Kiavarh’em arystokratów. Co zresztą uczynił po niedługim czasie, wraz z zakończeniem się Wojny Wyzwoleńczej w układzie Kiavarh, Corax natychmiastowo objął dowodzenie nad XIX Legionem a tym samym księżyc Deliverance został światem macierzystym Adeptus Astartes z Legionu Kruczej Gwardii. Corax podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty „Wojna to brudny, niewdzięczny, fach. Jednak to mój fach” – Corvus Corax. '' Podczas Wielkiej krucjaty Corax wpajał swojemu legionowi to, czego nauczył się od mieszkańców Deliverance. W rezultacie tego Krucza Gwardia odnosiła wiele imponujących sukcesów. Patriarcha potrafił doskonale analizować strukturę militarną danej planety. Dzięki temu światy niemożliwe do zdobycia były błyskawicznie zdobywane chirurgicznymi uderzeniami Coraxa i jego legionu. Sam marszałek wojny często zabiegał o pomoc Coraxa, przy czym jak wspominał Corax, niejednokrotnie Horus i jego Wilki Luny przywłaszczali sobie całą chwałę za zwycięstwa w kampaniach wojennych tak naprawdę należące do Kruczej Gwardii. XIX Legion ruszał do boju wszędzie tam gdzie zwycięstwo w prostszy i szybszy sposób można było osiągnąć dzięki zastosowaniu taktyki „płaszcza i sztyletu” niźli dzięki brutalnej sile czy długo terminowym działaniom oblężniczym Corax i jego Astartes starali się przede wszystkim być wyzwolicielami, niosącymi światło Imperialnej Prawdy w ogarniętą mrokiem „Długiej Nocy” galaktykę. Dlatego też za wszelką cenę XIX Legion unikał zbytecznego przelewu ludzkiej krwi. Z tego tez powodu Corax unikał jak mógł przeprowadzania akcji pacyfikacyjnych czy procedur Eksterminatusa. Inne Legiony niechętnie spoglądały na skryty, niestandardowy „modus operandi” XIX Legionu, nie ceniąc zbytnio umiejętności bitewnych Kruczej Gwardii. Co bardziej twardogłowi z pośród Primarchów i Astartes należących do ich Legionów, uważali Corax’a i jego wojowników za tchórzliwych sabotażystów nie mających odwagi stanąć do boju w otwartej walce. Herezja Horusa Isstvan V W odpowiedzi na zdradę jakiej dopuścił się wobec Imperatora i Ludzkości, Marszałek Wojny Horus i podległe mu Legiony Astartes Imperator i Wielka Rada Terry wysłali do układu Istvaan ekspedycję złożoną z siedmiu Legionów Astartes wciąż wiernych ideałom Imperatora. Horus i jego poplecznicy okopali się na powierzchni Istvaan’u V, tam zatem miał się rozstrzygnąć ich los. W pierwszej fali na powierzchni planety wylądowały Żelazne Dłonie , Salamandry i Krucza Gwardia podczas, gdy Legion Żelaznych Wojowników zajął się zabezpieczaniem strefy lądowania dla drugiej fali szturmowej złożonej z Władców Nocy , Niosących Słowo i Alfa Legionu . Legiony Corax’a, Vulkan’a i Ferrus’a stoczyły zażartą bitwę z siłami Lupercal’a jednak doskonale okopani i zaopatrzeni secesjoniści odparli pierwszy szturm lojalistycznych Astartes, na swe pozycje. Corax i Vulkan zarządzili taktyczny odwrót, w celu przegrupowania i przezbrojenia swych Legionów. Żądny zemsty na Fulgrimi’e i Horus’ie, dowodzący Żelaznymi Dłońmi Ferrus Manus był przeciwny tej decyzji oponując za nie zaprzestawaniem natarcia. Vulkan i Corax postanowili jednak trzymać się swego własnego planu taktycznego i wycofali swe jednostki w kierunku umacnianego przez legionistów Perturabo, Lądowiska. Gdy tylko wojownicy Kruczej Gwardii i Salamander zbliżyli się na długość wystrzału z boltera do polowych obwarowań poczynionych przez Żelaznych Wojowników, dotychczasowi sprzymierzeńcy sił Corax’a, Vulkan’a i Ferruss’a ukazali swe prawdziwe barwy. Wojownicy z Legionów Władców Nocy, Legionu Alfa, Niosących Słowo oraz Żelaznych Wojowników otworzyli ogień do lojalistycznych Astartes, w ten sposób zatrzaskując potrzask jaki Horus Luperkal zastawił na Salamandry, Żelazne Dłonie i Kruczą Gwardię. Trzy Legiony znalazły się w kleszczach pomiędzy ścigającymi ich siłami Dzieci Imperatora , Synów Horusa, Pożeraczy Światów i Gwardii Śmierci i a obwarowanymi na Lądowisku pozostałymi czterema legionami. Wzięte w krzyżowy ogień lojalistyczne Legiony zaczęły być systematycznie wyrzynane, przez co szybko poszły w rozsypkę pod nawałą huraganowego ognia dużo liczniejszego od siebie przeciwnika. W ferworze walki Corax stracił kontakt z zarówno Vulkanem jak i Ferruse’m, ten ostatni podjął się jeszcze desperackiej próby ataku na pozycje Horusa i Fulgrim’a, licząc iż zdoła w pojedynku zgładzić swych wiarołomnych braci, jednak była to próba od samego początku skazana na niepowodzenie. Corax nakazał swym siłom jak najszybsze rozproszenie się i wydostanie z terenów „Depresji Urgall” na której to toczyła się bitwa. Lord Kruków również zamierzał jak najszybciej wyrwać się z pułapki, jednak widząc swych synów bestialsko mordowanych przez wojowników Gal Vorbak z szeregów Legionu Niosących Słowo, Wyzwoliciel rzucił się w kierunku opętanych demonicznie żołdaków XVII Legionu. Corax nie miał żadnej litości dla opętanych Astartes, mimo iż wzmocnieni demonicznymi energiami, wojownicy Gal Vorbak zostali zdeklasowani przez Primarchę, Corax przeszedł przez ich szeregi mordując każdego odmieńca który stanął mu na drodze. Gdy walka pomiędzy Primarchą, a Gal Vorbak osiągnęła już swe apogeum, na polu bitwy pojawił się sam Lorgar Aurelian . Urizen i Corax stoczyli widowiskowy pojedynek, szala zwycięstwa przez większość czasu byłą jednak po stronie Corax’a który w pewnym momencie walki, miał nawet szansę zgładzić Priamarchę XVII Legionu, gdy zdołał sprowadzić Lorgar’a do parteru. Corax zawahał się jednak, wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć co kierowało jego braćmi, iż obrócili swój oręż przeciw swym przyjaciołom, towarzysza broni, bracią krwi. Do pojedynku wmieszał się następnie Konrad Curze , ratując swym przybyciem pobitego Lorgar’a. Od tego momentu Corax miał przeciw sobie dwóch wrogich Prymarchów. Curze z sobie tylko znaną zgorzkniałością wykpił zarówno Corax’a jak i Lorgar’a obu wytykając słabości i głupotę, Corvus nie zamierzał wchodzić w dysputy z Mrocznym Łowcą i po krótkiej walce z Konradem zbiegł z pola walki wykorzystując swój plecak rakietowy. Corax zdołał w końcu dotrzeć do miejsca z którego startowały Thunderhawk’i Kruczej Gwardii. Tułaczka Krótko po opuszczeniu terenu Depresji Urgall, Thunderhawk na którego pokładzie podróżował Corax został zestrzelony. Pomimo odniesionych ran Corax nie dal się przekonać Konsyliarzom i oficerom, iż musi odpocząć i dać opatrzyć swe rany(W katastrofie zginęła piątka Astartes najprawdopodobniej należeli do gwardii przybocznej Stróży Cienia – Shadow Wardens) Niedobitki XIX Legionu zdołały odskoczyć od wrogich sił na tyle, iż Corax i jego dowódcy musieli zreorganizować strukturę Kruczej Gwardii. Według wstępnych obliczeń w wyniku Masakry na Lądowisku, XIX Legion stracił bowiem 75% swego pierwotnego stanu osobowego, jednak według Kapitana Aggapito straty mogły sięgać nawet 90%. Corax musiał przegrupować swe siły i z bandy uciekinierów ponownie utworzyć armię Astartes zdolną do zadania strat swym wrogom. W ten sposób jednostki Szturmowych Astartes zgrupowano w kompanii zwanej ''Sokołami(Falcons), którymi dowodził Kapitan Aloni Tev. Pod przywództwem Brata Kapitana Aggapito Nev, Taktyczni Marines utworzyli związek taktyczny zwany'' Szponami(Talons)'' Natomiast ocalałe z „Masakry” szwadrony motocyklistów i pojazdów antygrawitacyjnych włączono do kompanii zwanej Jastrzębiami(Hawks) której przewodził Kapitan Solaro An. Corax i Krucza Gwardia nie na długo odskoczyli od sił zdradzieckich Astartes. Wkrótce na horyzoncie pojawiły się bowiem pancerne zagony i podjazdy zdawcze Żelaznych Wojowników. Corax postanowił dać nauczkę swym prześladowcą i wciągnął kilka patroli VI Legionu w pułapkę. XIX Legionowi sprzyjał fakt, iż warunki pogodowe na Isstvan V nie sprzyjały optymalnemu wykorzystaniu zwiadu lotniczego a gęsta pokrywa chmur stale przesłaniająca nieboskłon planety uniemożliwiała również precyzyjne skanowanie powierzchni globu z orbity. Ponieważ Plecak Rakietowy Priamrchy został krytycznie uszkodzony w katastrofie Thunderhawk’a Corax musiał na piechotę zbliżyć się do wroga(Odmówił polowej naprawy swego rynsztunku) Po rozstawieniu swych sił, Corax uderzył na patrol synów Perturabo z najmniej oczekiwanego kierunku. Corvus nie miał żadnej litości dla Żelaznych Wojowników którzy starali się wytropić niedobitki Kruczej Gwardii, Corax dosłownie gołymi rękoma, rozrywał na kawałki czołgi i jednostki artyleryjskie Żelaznych Wojowników. Gdy przyszła na to pora nie zawahał się również użyć bicza energetycznego który zbrojmistrze mechanikum skonstruowało specjalnie dla niego (Corax uważał to za pewien rodzaj ironii, iż używał oręża przypisanego nadzorcy niewolników do zwalczania tyranii i ucisku) Nic nie mogło powstrzymać szarżującego Primarchy, ani szwadron czołgów, ani kilka oddziałów Astartes zakutych w pancerze terminatorskie. Z pomocą swych legionistów, Corax wyrżnął cały podjazd, nie pozostawiając ani jednego świadka masakry przy życiu. Astartes Kruczej Gwardii ograbili ciała pobitych wrogów z czego tylko mogli, amunicji, części zapasowych, żywności, paliwa etc. Corax nie był zachwycony perspektywa, iż jego wojownicy stali się szabrownikami, lecz aby siły Kruczej Gwardii zdołały przetrwać nawałnicę Isstvanu, potrzebowały w jakiś sposób uzupełniać zapasy środków od prowadzenia dalszej walki. Wkrótce po starciu z Żelaznymi Wojownikami, Corax oddzielił się od głównych sił Kruczej Gwardii, wykorzystując swój nadnaturalny unikatowy talent który pozwalał mu na stawanie się być niewykrywalnym zarówno dla istot żywych jak i mechanicznych jednostek sensorycznych Corvus powrócił na pobojowisko jakim stała się Depresja Urgall. Jak okiem sięgnąć przed Corax’em rozpościerała się równina w całości usłana ciałami poległych Astartes z różnych Legionów w przeważającej większości trupy zabitych należały do wojowników należących do Salamander, Żelaznych Dłoni i podległej mu Kruczej Gwardii. W oddali patrole należące do zdradzieckich legionów przeczesywały jeszcze pobojowisko, w celu dobicia rannych lub zdobycia jakiś makabrycznych trofeów. Corax widział w swym długim żywocie już niejedną tragedię czy masakrę na masowa skalę, wojna była brudnym, niewdzięcznym fachem, była jednak jego fachem. Na widok dziesiątek tysięcy pomordowanych Astartes, Corax po raz pierwszy i ostatni w swym, żywocie zapłakał. Jednak nie ronił łez wyłącznie z powodu swych pomordowanych synów czy utraconych braci. Zapłakał, gdyż zrozumiał, iż po tym co się wydarzyło, przez czyny Horusa i jego popleczników, Ludzkość zwątpi w Astartes i już nigdy im nie zaufa. W tej samej chwili Lord Kruków poprzysiągł, iż odpłaci Horusowi i jego zausznikom za to do czego doprowadziło ich szaleństwo i żądza władzy. W oczach Coraxa, Horus stał się takim samym ciemiężycielem i tyranem z którymi Priamarcha XIX Legionu był zmuszony walczyć by wyzwolić z niewoli lud Lycaeus’a i Kiavhar’u. Nieoczekiwane wybawienie Corax i prowadzone przez niego niedobitki Kruczej Gwardii przez kilka miesięcy zwodzili siły zdradzieckich Astartes które ścigały Lorda Kruków i jego wojowników po nieomal całej powierzchni Isstvanu V. W końcu jednak szczęście opuściło Corax’a, Krucza Gwardia znalazła się bowiem w potrzasku, gdy została osaczona przez nieomal pełne siły Legionu Pożeraczy Światów. Górzysty teren uniemożliwiał ucieczkę kilku tysiącom wojowników XIX. Cała okolica roiła się od rządnych krwi żołdaków Angron’a. Sam „Czerwony Anioł” prowadził główną kolumnę swych wojów. Corax’owi nie uszło uwadze jak w ciągu kilku miesięcy zmienił się Legion jego brata, zwykle śnieżnobiałe pancerze szturmowe Pożeraczy Światy umorusane były teraz czerwienią, Farbą która posłużyła synom Angron’a do przemalowania ceramitu okrywającego ich ciała była bez wątpienia krwią Astartes. Corax był wściekły i jednocześnie bezsilny, wiedział iż to koniec. Krucza Gwardia był otoczona, przeciwnik miał przewagę liczebną jak i siły ognia, Corvus zdawał sobie również sprawę, iż pomimo tego, iż był świetnym wojownikiem to nie był zdolny pokonać w pojedynku Agron’a. Z jego osobistych przemyśleń wynikało bowiem, iż tej sztuki z pośród jego braci dokonać mogli jedynie Sanguinius lub co najwyżej Horus. Corax i jego wojownicy gotowali się na śmierć, postanowili przyjąć bitwę i zginąć jak najdrożej sprzedając swe żywota. Na początku bitwy odezwały się baterie rakietowe Whirlwind, należące do Pożeraczy Światów. Wielu Astartes Kruczej Gwardii zginęło od pierwszej salwy, gdyż przestali szukać schronienia czekali na nadejście wroga z ponurą determinacją. Wówczas wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego, z pod osłonny wiecznie kłębiących się chmur i obłoków przesłaniających nieboskłon Istvannu V wyłoniło się kilka skrzydeł statków desantowych klasy Stormbrid i Thunderhawk. Z pylonów amunicyjnych desantowców wystrzeliły w jednej chwili setki pocisków rakietowych które pomknęły w kierunku tyraliery jaką tworzyły oddziały Pożeraczy Światów. Zatrzymując w ten sposób lub dezorganizując pochód wojowników Angron’a w kierunku pozycji Kruczej Gwardii. Kanonierki szturmowe i ciężkie transportowce które przybyły z odsieczą Corax’owi i jego Kruczej Gwardii nosiły na swych kadłubach barwy XIX Legionu. Desantowce wylądowały tuż za plecami wojowników Kruczej Gwardii i otworzyły swe rampy desantowe by Astartes mogli wejść na pokłady pojazdów. Z początku wojownicy Corax’a jak i sam Primarcha nie mogli uwierzyć w to co się dzieje, niektórzy wojownicy Kruczej Gwardii nie chcieli wejść na pokłady desantowców sądząc, iż to kolejna pułapka, kolejny podstęp zdradzieckich Astartes. Po chwili na głównym kanale komunikacyjnym Kruczej Gwardii rozbrzmiał jednak głos Komandora Branne’a Nev’a dowódcy z szeregów Kruczej Gwardii który na czasz operacji na Istvanie V był oddelegowany do służby garnizonowej w Kruczej Szpicy na Delivereance. Krucza Gwardia w błyskawicznym tempie dokonała abordażu na pokłady kanonierek i desantowców, Corax jako ostatni opuścił pole bitwy i odleciał z niego na pokładzie ostatniego Thunderhawk’a jaki pozostał na powierzchni Istvaanu. Na pokładzie pojazdu desantowego, do Primarchy dołączył Brat Kapitan Aggapito Nev, dowódca Szponów z lekkim niedowierzaniem w glosie stwierdził, iż mimo wszelkich przeciwności losu udało im się przeżyć na powierzchni Istvaanu V, aż 98 dni od czasu „Masakry” Corax przyznał rację Aggapito, owszem udało im się przeżyć, jednak jako jednym z nielicznych. Corax przywiódł bowiem na powierzchnię Istvaanu V, 80 tysięcy wojowników XIX Legionu. A zdołał wycofać z powierzchni planety trochę ponad trzy tysiące Astartes. Zapytany przez Aggapito co dalej, Primarcha odparł, iż zrobią to co zawsze robiła Krucza Gwardia. Wycofają się, przegrupują, przezbroją a następnie uderzą w siły zdrajców tam, gdzie ich to najbardziej zaboli. Następnie wycofają się i uderzą ponownie i tak aż do skutku, aż do zwycięstwa. Terra. Dzięki wykorzystaniu technologii „tarcz refleksyjnych” niewielka flota Kruczej Gwardii zdołała prześlizgnąć się przez blokadę układu Isstvan jaką utworzyły okręty wojenne należące od zdradzieckich Astartes. Większość okrętów XIX Legionu obrała następnie kurs wprost na Delivereance. Corax musiał jednak wpierw udać się w inne miejsce w galaktyce, od tego bowiem zależała przyszłość jego legionu. Corax chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do walki, wiedział jednak, iż zdziesiątkowane siły Kruczej Gwardii nie będą stanowiły poważnego zagrożenia dla armii Horusa i jego popleczników. Corvus dotarł na Terrę na pokładzie'' „Mściciela’(Avenger) Barki Bojowej pod dowództwem Komandora Branne’a, Priamrcha zamierzał bowiem uprosić swego ojca by ten zdradził mu tajniki dotyczące projektów Priamrcha i Astartes, dzięki ów wiedzy Corax byłby wstanie w szybszy sposób odbudować siły Kruczej Gwardii. Na Terrze okazało się jednak, iż Imperator nie udzieli Corax’owi prywatnej audiencji, Władca Ludzkości był bowiem pochłonięty tajnym projektem prowadzonym gdzieś w głębi Imperialnego Pałacu. Pomimo tego Imperator objawił się Corax’owi w postaci astralnej i po wysłuchaniu prośby swego syna zgodził się na udostępnienie mu wiedzy której potrzebował. Imperator udzielił Corax’owi wskazówek, gdzie na Terrze skrył sekrety dotyczące tworzenia Primarchów i Astartes, wkrótce Corax zdołał zdobyć tak potrzebną mu wiedzę, po czym postanowił natychmiast wrócić na Deliverenace i wsiąść się za odbudowę legionu. Przed swym odlotem Corax odbył jeszcze kilka rozmów z Malcador’em i Rogalem Dornem. Pirmarcha Imperialnych Pięści za wszelką cenę starał się przekonać Corax’a, iż ten musi sprowadzić swych wojowników na Terrę, aby Krucza Gwardia u boku Imperialnych Pięści zajęła stanowiska obronne na blankach Pałacu Imperialnego. Corax zdecydowanie odmówił Dornowi twierdząc, iż talenty bitewne wojowników Kruczej Gwardii na nic zdadzą się podczas statycznej obronny. Dorn nie był zadowolony z decyzji Corax’a o opuszczeniu Terry i nie wzmocnieniu garnizonu planety przez jego Astartes, jednak w końcu uległ Corax’owi, który stwierdził zwyczajnie, iż Krucza Gwardia zdoła uczynić więcej dobrego w sprawie Imperatora będąc na tyłach armii Horusa i reszty zdradzieckich Priamrchów i ich legionów. Corax opuścił Terrę w towarzystwie Arcatus’a Vindix’a wojownika Adeptus Custodes, któremu Malcador i Imperator powierzyli zadanie strzeżenia danych dotyczących projektu Primarcha i Astartes. Kolejnym towarzyszem podróży Corvus’a został również Brat Kapitan Noriz, oficer Legionu Imperialnych Pięści , któremu powierzono zadanie dostarczenia na Delivereance, partii kilku tysięcy pancerzy szturmowych najnowszej generacji. Były to pancerze szturmowe Wzór VI, które na cześć Coraxa nazwano pancerzem typu „Corvus” Odbudowa legionu Bez chwili zwłoki Corax powrócił na Delivereance i rozpoczął przygotowania do odbudowy XIX Legionu. Mianował Brata Komandora Branne’a Nev, jako nowego Mistrza Rekrutacji a nową kompanię wojowników legionu, którą miała utworzyć pierwsza fala nowych aspirantów nazwano Raportami(Raptors) Z początku Branne nie był zachwycony ze swej nowej funkcji, twierdząc, iż nie nadaje się zbytnio do niańczenia Zwiadowców Asatrets. Corax odparł jednak, iż Krucza Gwardia nie ma czasu by szkolić i transformować swych aspirantów w Astartes tradycyjnymi metodami, dlatego właśnie Corvus udał się na Terrę by pozyskać wiedzę dzięki której Konsyliarze będą mogli bezpiecznie lecz w przyśpieszonym tempie przekształcać zwykłych śmiertelników w Astartes. Prace nad Raportami ruszyły pełną parą w tajnym ośrodku Ravendelve znajdującym się na powierzchni Kiavarhu. Pierwsze implantacje i genetyczne modyfikacje nowych aspirantów przeszły bez żadnych komplikacji. Pod okiem Komandora Branne’a Raptory przechodziły również rygorystyczny, choć nieco zmodyfikowany trening Kruczej Gwardii. Dzięki otrzymanym od Imperatora pancerzom szturmowym Mk VI, zaplecze techniczne nowej kompanii legionu było w przyzwoitym stanie, co prawda Krucza Gwardia straciła na Istvaanie sporo ciężkiego sprzętu, takiego jak broni pancernej czy kilku szwadronów pojazdów desantowych, jednak manufaktoria Kiavarhu pracowały już pełną parą nad przynajmniej częściowym uzupełnieniem ów strat. Największa niepowetowaną stratą dla Legionu była oczywiście jego zniszczona flota z okrętem flagowym Legionu ''”Cieniem Imperatora” ''na czele zniszczonym przez "''Terminus Est" ''Gwardii Śmierci. Corax był dobrej myśli odbudowa sił Kruczej Gwardii szła w zaskakująco dobrym tempie, Primarcha nie zdawał sobie bowiem sprawy iż w wyniku subtelnie uknutej intrygi w gnieździe kruków ukryło się kilka węży. Węże wśród kruków. Corax i jego synowie nie mięli bladego pojęcia, iż uciekając z Isstvanu w szeregi wojowników Kruczej Gwardii wmieszało się kilku pozorantów. Byli to infiltratorzy z szeregów Legionu Alfa, których wygląd zewnętrzny a nawet wspomnienia zostały tak zmodyfikowane przez Konsyliarzy i Kronikarzy XX Legionu, iż byli oni idealnymi sobowtórami braci bitewnych z szeregów Kruczej Gwardii pod których się podszyli. Zadanie sobowtórów było proste, mięli sabotować projekt odbudowy XIX Legionu, a jednocześnie zdobyć dane dotyczące projektów Primarcha i Adeptus Astartes. Całą operacją koordynował Primarcha Omegon, który zdołał się dostać na powierzchnię Kiavarh’u a następnie skontaktować z potomkami arystokratycznych rodów którzy niegdyś tworzyli Tech-gildie rządzące planetą. W dogodnej chwili sabotażyści wykonali swój, skazili zasoby progenoidów i innych próbek genetycznych zawierających matrycę DNA Kruczej Gwardii za pomocą dostarczonej przez Omegon’a syntetyzowanej krwi demona. Pierwsze efekty ich czynu były katastrofalne dla aspirantów XIX których organizmy modyfikowano za pomocą skażonej surowicy genetycznej i dodatkowych organów Astartes. Raptory zaczęły cierpieć na degenerację i mutację swych organizmów. Wielu aspirantów przemieniło się zmutowane odczłowieczone bestie inni cierpieli z powodu mniejszych lub większych aberracji swych ciał. Corax i jego Konsyliarze byli bezradni, nie mięli pojęcia co spowodowało tak drastyczną przemianę w organizmach aspirantów. Część Konsyliarzy spekulowała jakoby winny był proces przyśpieszonej implantacji jeszcze inni uważali, iż to zbytnia ingerencja w dzieło Imperatora spowodowało ów katastrofę. Corvus oraz Komandor Branne poprzysięgli, iż znajdą lek lub by pomóc Raportom za nim jednak do tego doszło, zdrajcy uderzyli ponownie. Wykorzystując sprzyjające warunki sabotażyści uderzyli ponownie, dywersanci dostali się do Apothecarionu i laboratoriów genetycznych znajdujących się w sercu Ravendelve by wykraść tajemnice które Corax otrzymał od Imperatora. Co ciekawe aby nie narażać powodzenia misji, sabotażyści nie posiadali wiedzy o tożsamości i liczebności innych szpiegów Alfa Legionu. Dopiero gdy spotkali się na poziomach w laboratoryjnych wyszło na jaw, iż Omegon wysłał kilku swych agentów by ci infiltrowali i sabotowali poczynania XIX Legionu. Szpiegom udało się zdobyć to po co przybyli, dokonali tego w bardzo odpowiednim, dla nich momencie albowiem na orbitę Kiavarhu zbliżała się „Beta” Barka Bojowa Omegon’a która miała ewakuować Primarche i zakamuflowanych agentów XX Legionu. Nie wszytko poszło jednak zgodnie z planem bliźniaczego Primarchy, Główny Konsyliarz Kruczej Gwardii, Brat Vincente Sixx nakrył spiskowców gdy ci dobierali się od danych i próbek genetycznych Kruczej Gwardii. Konsyliarz zapłacił za swe odkrycie życiem, jednak wczesnej zdołał podnieść alarm, który zmobilizował siły Kruków stacjonujące w Ravendelve, do walki ze zdrajcami ruszyły również Raptory. Omegon zdoła zbiec z Kiavarhu z upragnioną zdobyczą, zaś większość jego agentów zginęła w walkach z Raportami i innymi Astartes Kruczej Gwardii. Kilku osaczonych sobowtórów wolało popełnić samobójstwo niż dać się wziąć do niewoli i zdradzić sekrety Alfa Legionu. Zastanawiający mógł wydawać się fakt, jak podstawieni Astartes zdołali tak sprawnie i bez większych przeszkód infiltrować struktury Kruczej Gwardii. Jak się okazało jeden z sobowtórów został podstawiony na miejsce Kapitana Solaro An(który najprawdopodobniej zginął na Istvaanie V lub został pojmany przez Alfa Legion) Po wstępnej analizie okazało się, iż sobowtóry poddano zaawansowanym operacjom plastycznym by upodobnić ich do Astartes w których mięli się wcielić, część z nich miała nawet przeszczepione twarze wojowników których zastąpili. Corax nigdy wcześnie nie spotkał się z podobną praktyką jednak modus operandi sabotażystów bez wątpienia wskazywał, iż poczynania Kruczej Gwardii zostały storpedowane przez wysłanników Alfa Legionu. W wyniku szokującej prawdy o sobowtórach i sabotażu, Corax nakazał przebadać DNA wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu wojowników XIX Legionu. Aby mieć stu procentową pewność, iż w szeregach Kruczej Gwardii nie ukrywa się już żadne pozorant i szkodnik w jednym, Corax zwolnił Kronikarzy swego legionu z postanowień dekretu z Nikaei. Wrogowie Imperatora i Kruczej Gwardii nie wahali się, używali każdego podstępu i każdego znanego im rodzaju oręża by wygrać z siłami Imperium. Corax postanowił wyrównać nieco rachunki i wykorzystać każdy atut jaki tylko posiadała Krucza Gwardia. Corvus zmobilizował zakonne Librarium a także siły Mor Deythan(Mistrzowie Cieni) Nadszedł czas na kontruderzenie, a Corvus znał doskonałe miejsce w które postanowił zdać swój pierwszy cios od czasu bitew na powierzchni Isstvanu V. Perfekcyjna Forteca Corax uderzył na Narsis na której powierzchni legioniści Fulgrim’a pobudowali wspaniałą cytadelę którą Fenicjanin nazwał „Perfekcyjną Fortecą” Narsis było chrzęstem bojowym kompani Raptorów, Corax chciał sprawdzić nowo wyszkolonych Astartes a jednocześnie pragnął pokazać swym zdegenerowanym synom i pomimo aberracji ich ciał traktuje ich na równi z innymi wojownikami należącymi do Kruczej Gwardii. Wraz z siłami Kruczej Gwardii w szturmie na powierzchni Narsis wzięli również udział Astartes Imperialnych Pięści pod dowództwem Kapitana Noriza a także oddział Custodes prowadzony przez Arcatus’a Vindix’a Centurio. Siły uderzeniowe dopełniały oddziały pomocnicze XIX Legionu, „Theroni” dowodzeni przez Prokonsula Valerius’a. Pomimo sporych sił jakie Corax wystawił przeciw Dzieciom Imperatora, celem Corvus’a nie było totalne opanowanie planety. Corax zniszczył garnizon III Legionu, a także wyrżnął odziały pomocnicze służące siłom Fenicjanina, po czym nakazał odwrót. Nie zamierzał okupować „Perfekcyjnej Fortecy” i świata na którym się znajdowała. Sojusznicy Kruczej Gwardii spytali Corvus’a, jaki był sens ich ataku, skoro zdrajcy bez wątpienia postanowią ponownie zająć Narsis. Corax by tego doskonale świadom, a nawet na to liczył, dając do zrozumienia, iż w takim wypadku Krucza Gwardia powróci i ponownie obróci w perzynę fortece zdrajców a ich wojowników wytłucze do ostatniego Astartes czy żołnierza z oddziałów pomocniczych. Corax postanowił szarpać boki zdrajców, nie dać im chwili wytchnienia. Horus liczył na to, iż unicestwiając Legiony Salamander, Żelaznych Dłoni i Kruczej Gwardii przyśpieszy swe zwycięstwo nad Imperium. Corax postanowił pokazać Mistrzowi Wojny mu jak bardzo mylił się w ów założeniu. Horus popełnił błąd, „Jeśli już zaatakujesz wojownika z legionu Astartes to upewnij się, iż zdołałeś go zabić. Inaczej jesteś już martwy” Miał rzec Corax do swych Astartes, w swym przemówieniu, cytując słowa Roboute’a Guilimana. Khalghorst Kolejnym celem krucjaty cieni Coraxa był system gwiezdny Khalghorst, który był jednym z układów garnizonowych legionu Niosących Słowo. Fortece, i bazy zaopatrzeniowe Khalghorst podzieliły los Narsis, Corax i jego siły dopiero się jednak rozpędzały, Corvus nie był wstanie zadać decydującego ciosu siłom Marszałka Wojny, mógł jednak gnębić siły zdrajców i zadawać i wykrwawiać je po kawałku, w końcu tysiąc niewielkich cięć w końcu również mogło stać się jedną śmiertelną raną. Constanix Podczesz jednej z potyczek z wojownikami Lorga’a, siły Corax’a zdołały przechwycić okręt wojenny „Kamiel” Dzięki któremu siły uderzeniowe Kruczej Gwardii zdołały niespostrzeżenie dostać się na świat kuźnię Constatnix II, zajęty przez siły Niosących Słowo i ich sojuszników z Mrocznego Mechanikum. W tym samym czasie inne kompanie Kruczej Gwardii walczyły rozsiane w sektorze galaktyki znanym jako „Grań Vandreggan”(Vandreggan Reach) Corax chciał mieć pewność, iż „Grań” pozostanie w imperialnych rekach, jednak niepokoił go fakt, iż Niosący Słowo prowadza jakieś szemrane operacje na powierzchni Świata Kuźni skrytego w burzy osnowy. Krucza Gwardia uderzyła na podniebne manufaktoria Constatnix II z taką skrytością i precyzją, iż Niosący Słowo i sługusy upadłego Mechanikum nie wiedzieli skąd nadszedł cios, ani kto go zadał. W finałowym pojedynku na powierzchni Świata Kuźni Corax zmierzył się z Czarnoksiężnikiem XVII Legionu, Azorem Nathrakin’em, który był na ostatnim etapie swej ascendencji w szeregi demonów Chaosu. Dzięki zaabsorbowanym energiom Immaterium Nathrakin stał się potężną istotą, która nieomal dorównywała swą potęgom bytowi pokroju Primacrhy. Ostatecznie Corax unicestwił Nathrakin’a za nim Czarnoksiężnik zdołał dopełnić swej metamorfozy w demoniczny pomiot. Carandiru Minęło kilka standardowych terrańskich lat od wydarzeń na Isstvanu V, Corax nie spodziewał się, iż po tak długim czasie echa Isstvanu i bitwy na Depresji Urgall ponownie dosięgną jego Kruczej Gwardii. Po wielu latach na Deliverance nieoczekiwanie powrócił bowiem Gherith Arendi, Astartes terrańskiego pochodzenia który był dowódcą „Stróżów Cienia”(Shadow Wardens) gwardii przybocznej Corax’a. Lord Kruków podjął wszelkie środki ostrożności by nie powtórzyć historii z Ravendelve i projektem Raptor. Konsyliarze zbadali DNA Gherith’a a Kronikarz Balsar Kurthuri prześwietlił umysł Arendi’ego by raz na zawsze potwierdzić jego tożsamość. Z początku weteran XIX Legionu był oburzony takim traktowaniem jednak wkrótce Corax wyjaśnił mu, powód przez który Gherith został poddany tym wszystkim procedurom. Po wyjaśnieniu wszelkich nieprzyjemnych kwestii, Gherith poinformował Corax’a o świecie więziennym Carandiru na którego powierzchni siły zdradzieckich Astartes zbudowały kompleks więzienny w którego to murach przetrzymywali pojmanych Astartes należących do Legionów wiernych Imperatorowi. Gherith uznał, iż priorytetem Lorda Kruków i Kruczej Gwardii powinno stać się zniszczenie kolonii karnej i wyzwolenie więzionych w jej murach więźniów. Decydującym czynnikiem sprawiającym, iż Corax postanowił zaatakować Carandiru był fakt, iż naczelnikiem twierdzy był Nathian. Astartes z szeregów Kruczej Gwardii, który przeszedł na stronę Horusa. W czasach młodości Corax’a Nathian był jednym z więźniów osadzonych w kolonii karnej na Lycaeusie, jednak w przeciwieństwie do większości przymusowych robotników, skazanych na pobyt w księżycowej kolonii karnej. Nathian był prawdziwym kryminalistą, człowiekiem bez skrupułów. Podczas Wojny Wyzwoleńczej Corax potrzebował jednak pomocy Nathiana by jego rebelianci zdołali pobić garnizon strzegący Kruczej Szpicy. W późniejszym czasie Corax miał wiele okazji by zabić Nathiana, jednak tego nie uczynił. Co więcej z nadejściem Imperatora i przejęciem dowodzenia nad XIX Legionem, Corax zwerbował Nathiana i uczynił z niego Astartes. Krucza Gwardia uderzyła na Carandiru po wielu dniach starannych przygotowań. Na miejscu okazało się iż Astartes musieli walczyć nie tylko ze swymi zdradzieckimi braćmi, lecz także z tzw. „Nowymi Ludźmi” wynikami eksperymentów genetycznych na ludziach i Astartes prowadzonych przez Konsyliarzy Dzieci Imperatora. Nathian wciągnął Corax’a w pułapkę, z której wyciągnął Corvus’a nie kto inny a Brat Gherith Arendi. W czasie bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Corax’em, Nathian wyjawił Corvus’owi czemu zdradził swój Legion. Nathian uważał bowiem, iż to Corax zdradził go pierwszy, porzucił na Isstvanie V na pastwę zdrajców. W akcie zemsty Nathian przeładował reaktor plazmowy zasilający Carandiru, sam przyznał, iż nie jest pewien czy wybuch reaktora zdoła uśmiercić Corax’a lecz na pewno sprawi, iż Primarcha będzie przez resztę swego nieskończonego żywota, żył w bólu. Corax chciał zabić Nathiana, lecz zdrajca ubiegł jego zamiar i zastrzelił się z własnego pistoletu boltowego. Corax zdołał włączyć protokoły bezpieczeństwa reaktora, spytany przez Gheritha i innych Astartes, skąd znał hasło odblokowujące procedury odparł, iż po prostu strzelał. Kod dezaktywujący reaktor był bowiem numerem więziennym Nathiana który kryminalista otrzymał w koloni karnej na Lycaeusie. Kończąc swój szturm na Carandiru, Krucza Gwardia musiała jeszcze zająć się pewnym niewdzięcznym obowiązkiem. Kompania Raptorów została oddelegowana do zgładzenia wszystkich zmutowanych więźniów cytadeli, Corax nie był zachwycony tą perspektywą, jednak nic innego nie można było uczynić dla potworów stworzonych w wyniku eksperymentów genetycznych jakie prowadzone w murach więzienia. Po herezji Corax przyjął dyktaty Codex Astartes i w konflikcie Rogal Dorn - Roboute Guilliman stanął po stronie Patriarchy Ultramarines. Po reorganizacji Kruczej Gwardii i powstaniu zakonów sukcesorskich Corvus zszedł do najniższych kazamat Kruczej Szpicy by w końcu zakończyć cierpienia najbardziej zdegenerowanych aspirantów XIX Legionu, którzy ucierpieli w wyniku próby odbudowy Legionu przez Coraxa. Następnie Lord Kruków zamknął się w najwyższej wieży Kruczej Szpicy modląc się o wybaczenie swych czynów. Wyszedł z niej dopiero po 2 miesiącach, po czym powiedział tylko kilka słów „,,Nigdy więcej” były to ostatnie słowa jakie Corax wypowiedział do swych Astartes za nim opuścił Delivereance i udał się w kierunku Oka Terroru. Ciekawostki *Corvus Corax po łacinie oznacza Kruk zwyczajny. * Postać Corax’a jak i całego Legionu Kruczej Gwardii została zainspirowana na podstawie wiersza Edgara Alana Poe „Kruk”(ang. „Raven”) * Corax nie przepadał za bronią boltową, zapewne z powodu swych preferencji do skrytego działania wolał posługiwać się białym orężem. Takim jak Szpony Energetyczne. Jednak podczas działań na Isstvan V czasem korzystał z ciężkiego boltera, podczas dalszych kampanii wojennych odbywających się w czasie Herezji Horusa, Corax wyposażył się w Combi-bolter(Combi-Meltę) * Corvus żałował w późniejszym czasie, iż podczas bitwy na Isstvan V nie zgładził Lorgar’a i Konrada Curze. * Pancerz Wspomagany Mark VI "Corvus" czasem nazywany „Dziobatą zbroją” został tak z nazwany na cześć Corax’a. głównie dlatego, iż pierwszą większą partię owych zbroi została przekazana Kruczej Gwardii, gdy Corvus Corax przybył na Terrę wprost z pól bitewnych Isstvanu V. * Jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Corax’a był Gherith Arendi, Dowódca Stróżów Cienia nie miał oporów przed zwymyślaniem Corax’a od „idioty” gdy Corvus pakował się w jakieś kłopoty. "Sometimes you’re an idiot. Corvus", said Arendi. – Gherith Arendi. * Nasturi Ephrenia, przybrana siostra Corax’a służyła jako kontroler na mostku Barki Bitewnej "Mściciel". * Małym Corax’em opiekowało się wiele rodzin, jedną z „matek zastępczych” Corvusa była niejaka Niro Therman. Corax zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż pod wieloma względami przypomina Konrada Curze’a (Nie tylko na płaszczyźnie fizycznej czy psychicznej). Zarówno Corax jak i Curze wychowali się na światach ogarniętych ciemnością, cierpieniem i strachem. Corax uważał, iż miał szczęście, gdyż wychowujący go ludzie nauczyli go empatii w przeciwnym wypadku Primarcha XIX Legionu mógł by skończyć jak Mroczny Prześladowca. Źródła ''Corax:Soulforge(Powieść) Gav Thorpe Deliverance Lost(Powieść) Gav Thorpe Ravenlord(Powieść) Gav Thorpe Raven's Flight(Słuchowisko) Gav Thorpe The First Heretic(Powieść) Aaron Dembski Bowden Galeria Corax Horus Heresy.jpg Raven Guard Primarch Corax.jpg Corax Soulforge cover art.jpg Corax at Isstvan v.jpg Corax 10.jpg Corvus corax by noldofinve-d4zprnk.jpg 476389-1680x1050.jpg Raven Guard Corax Battle gear.jpg|Elementy ekwipunku Coraxa Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kruczej Gwardii Kategoria:Prymarchowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines